


Космические корабли чем-то схожи с обычными

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сакамото в очередной раз сбегает на Землю</p>
            </blockquote>





	Космические корабли чем-то схожи с обычными

— …А потом мне пришлось спасаться бегством! Это был настоящий лабиринт смерти! И повсюду были мехи, надувные шары и много-много пара! Представляешь, Кинтоки? А-ха-ха!  
Кинтоки не представлял. Тьфу! В смысле, Гинтоки не представлял! С каждым разом истории Тацумы становились все больше похожими на сюжеты, слизанные с какой-либо манги. Гинтоки уже ловил его несколько раз на «Тригане» и «Ковбое Бибопе», но иногда Тацума заворачивал что-нибудь совсем этакое, что аж горели уши. Нет, не потому что похождения были пошлыми. Гинтоки просто чувствовал себя неловко: столько лет читал «Джамп», а до сих пор открывал что-то новое.  
Вот что это сейчас было? «Дораэмон»? «Гандам»? Или «Легенда о героях Галактики»?! Больше всего смахивало на какой-то бездарный кроссовер. Рейтинговые додзи хиджигинов и то казались более осмысленными!  
А Тацума продолжал говорить. Он всегда любил почесать языком, причем ему было совершенно неважно, слушали ли его или уже видели десятый сон. Когда-то давно Гинтоки часто просыпался под бормотание Тацумы, который увлеченно снова что-то рассказывал. Тогда это было как добрые сказки на ночь, сейчас — просто выдумки человека, не желающего кого-то беспокоить.  
— У тебя своеобразные методы говорить, что все в порядке, — перебил его Гинтоки.  
Тацума нахмурился: видимо, часть про горничных была его любимой. Чем лучше шло саке, тем больше истории съезжали на жанр этти и ему подобные.  
— Приключения же гораздо интереснее, Кинтоки! — возмутился он. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал скучнейшие истории в стиле «Тацумаписалотчет», «Тацумаскучал», «Тацумаспускаетсявтрюм»?  
— «Тацумаопятьпил» зато я вижу с завидной регулярностью и в худшем случае потом тащу это на себе до корабля! И тебя это почему-то не смущает!  
— А-ха-ха! Ну, по сравнению с Муцу ты как заботливая мамочка! — Тацума обнял его за плечи и толкнул в бок. — Она вот все углы и камни моей головой собирает.  
Гинтоки толкнул его в ответ. Тот согнулся, но не отодвинулся. Наоборот — еще шире улыбнулся и легко увел из рук Гинтоки саке, опрокинув в себя.  
— Мамочкам не вешаются так на шею. К мамочкам вообще-то уважение должно быть! — мрачно покосился на него Гинтоки. — Или мамочке достать свой ремень и пнуть тебя армейским сапогом?!  
— Боевая какая! — умилился Тацума, гордо встречая кулак Гинтоки лицом.  
— Твоя мамочка ждет тебя на корабле. Ей постоянно приходится искать такого безмозглого придурка, как ты, по всей галактике и прикрывать твои косяки.  
— Знаешь, Муцу часто говорит, что из любого уголка вселенной я на автопилоте стремлюсь всегда в одну точку. А-ха-ха! Она знает, где меня искать. Но космос такой большой — каждый раз возвращаться все труднее и дольше. Иногда мне кажется, что однажды я вернусь слишком поздно. — Тацума подвинулся ближе и легко ткнулся лбом в висок Гинтоки. Его растрепанные кудрявые волосы защекотали кожу. — Меня ведь даже в последнем мувике не показали.  
Гинтоки поежился, вспоминая весь тот кошмар, что ему пришлось увидеть.  
— Наверняка ты стал большой шишкой с состоянием, которого хватило бы прикупить парочку тропических планеток.  
— Вроде того, — глухо ответил Тацума. — Только я больше не возвращался.  
— Остепенился с какой-нибудь гориллой и даже не позвал на свадьбу? Вот засранец.  
— Управление космическими кораблями чем-то схоже с обычными. В космосе непонятно, куда ты двигаешься — вниз, вверх, назад или вперед. Можно ориентироваться только по звездам. Но в том мире, где не было тебя, я окончательно потерялся. — Гинтоки почувствовал, как пальцы Тацумы сжали его плечо. — Только когда ты появился из прошлого, я понял, что уже долгое время веду корабли прямо в черную дыру.  
«Как будто я похож на путеводную звезду», — рассеянно подумал Гинтоки.  
Он помедлил с ответом, обновляя каждому саке, а потом сказал:  
— Ни о чем не волнуйся. Летай по своим галактикам сколько вздумается, собирай звезды и венерические болезни. Я всегда буду ждать тебя тут, идиот.  
Гинтоки хотел было протянуть Тацуме чашку, но обнаружил, что тот уже спит у него на плече. Он казался таким умиротворенным.  
— Во дает, — проворчал Гинтоки. — Столько ныть про недостаток эфирного времени, а потом отрубаться на самом драматичном моменте!


End file.
